Invited to the Meeting
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Sealand gets a call one morning from England inviting him from a world meeting. He's confused as to why the call came, but he goes all the same.


"Hurry up and get moving, you have to be there by five."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'm not repeating it, Sealand," England scolded me over the phone. "I don't have time to play your childish games." He hung up forcefully.

"I... I just don't know how to respond to that," I said to the dead line.

I know England isn't one to joke, but I can't help but feel like this is some sort of prank. I'm just not the person that gets invited to world meetings.

"Whoa," I smiled to myself as I put the phone down. "I just got _invited_ to I world meeting."

I know it's kind of childish to admit this, but I _skipped_ back to my bedroom. Funny, I thought I had given up on becoming a nation years ago. I had become content with my title as micronation, I mean, some people don't even get to be that, you know? It's just... the thought of being invited brought me back to before, I guess.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be excited," I told myself when I looked in the mirror. "I mean, look at me, I've _grown. _My home has over 400 people on it. We've expanded and made a lot of renovations. I look at least 18 now. They can't call me a kid anymore."

Still, I couldn't help but sigh. "I can't allow myself to get my hopes up. That's just not an option." I smiled at my reflection and put on my new hat. It looked good on me. More adult than my old one. "I even sound mature."

As far as long, boring rides go my ride to the meeting was a pleasant one. Then again, as far as tall, boring Englishman go England is pleasant. I had to hold back a laugh. I find myself to be very witty these days.

When I finally arrived, I couldn't bring myself to go into the conference building. I was too busy wondering why I was there, if it was a prank, why it's called _conference_ building for a world _meeting_. Why not a _meeting_ building or a world _conference_. Not that any of that stuff was important. I was just too nervous to actually take those few steps toward the door. I was never this nervous as a kid.

There's nothing wrong with being nervous. Growing up as a micronation meant I never learned world meeting etiquette, and if I messed up this meeting I might never get invited back. I know it's a little too late to be worrying about this, but I couldn't really help it. My only choice now is to just go for it. I'll mimic the mannerisms of the others.

I walked through the building as fast as possible, finding the room easily. I was about to open the door when I caught a glimpse through the little window. My breath caught in my throat. "The meeting's already started," I whispered to myself. Backing away from the door I frantically tried to think about what I did wrong. My watch says five, but the meeting looks like it has been going on for a while. Was there a time change? I don't know where the time zones start or end.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" England asked me as he slipped through the door. "Is watching through that small window good for you? Are you getting some sort of weird pleasure out of peeking through it?"

I ignored his comment and went straight to apologies. "England, I am so sorry. My watch says five. I guess I should've thought to check for a time change. I didn't mean to be late."

"You aren't late," England told me, irritation evident across his features. "You just weren't supposed to show up until now. That doesn't give you the right to spy. I was told that you had grown up."

I had to hold back a smile. I wasn't late and England was still calling me a child, but he was looking up at me. I was beyond ecstatic to be taller than him. Still, his comments irritated me. Maybe it was because I had to work really hard to bring up my home to be nice and flourishing. I had to work nonstop to become a whole new person. "I was just..."

"Yeah, yeah," England waved me away. "I'll introduce you. All you have to do is walk in on cue. Do you think you can handle that?"

I only nodded because there wasn't anything else for me to do. It seemed that England was going to be unhappy with me no matter what I did, and I tried not to think that I was a better person than he was. Though, I did think that... a little. I've been working hard for years to build up something amazing. I've worked hard so that I can reap all the benefits. I've asked for nothing in return, not even to be a nation. I gave up when I realized I could be doing something better with my time. And England... in my eyes he was just an older brother that abandoned me. He couldn't even be proud of how much my home has prospered. He never took the time to visit like some of the other nations did. He's just... a bully that picks on those who are weaker than him.

"And finally," England was finishing, "the reason we had to have this meeting... After a vote last week it was decided that Sealand was to be invited here today.

If that wasn't my cue, I don't know what was. I walked in to the room with my shoulders pushed back, trying to look older than I appeared. For a moment, I stood awkwardly to the side of the room, not sure where I was supposed to go. Spain, however, took pity on me and motioned with his hand for me to stand beside England.

"I'm just going to let it be known that I still disapprove, but as it isn't my choice... I'd like to present this world's newest nation, Sealand!"

_Oh_... Oh... Oh _god_. I... I look like an idiot, don't I? I can't think of anything to say so I'm just not saying anything. Oh geez...

"It's_ proper_ to say a few words, Sealand," England hissed in my ear.

"I... I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. I'm... I'm finally a nation!" _I'm a nation!_ And smiling like an idiot. I feel like... a kid again. Latvia! Where's Latvia? Oh! "Latvia!"

Latvia shook his head at me as I ran over to him. He kept his head down and refused to look me in the eye.

My face fell a little because I didn't understand what was wrong. Did I do something? Thinking back, I think it hit me faster than I was willing to admit. Didn't England say something about a vote? Latvia voted against my becoming a nation, didn't he? My _friend_ refuses to recognize me as the one thing I had dreamed about being for years. How can a be a nation if my one friend won't support me? "Latvia," I whispered aloud.

"Dammit, Latvia!" I scream, sitting up in bed. Wait. Bed? "A dream?" I lie down and squint at my hands through the darkness. Little kid hands. Micronation hands.

When the phone rings I jump so far that I fall out of bed and I have to scramble around to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sealand? Sorry it's so early. I'm inviting you to the next world meeting. I think it may be important that you're there."

"Latvia?"

"Just don't forget. It's tomorrow and you have to be there by five."


End file.
